


Habìa una vez en Barcelona

by NevaehEFP



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU - Barcelona, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, Spanish, Student!Harry, alternative universe - school trip
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaehEFP/pseuds/NevaehEFP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hoy es el día de San Jordi." sente d'un tratto. Non riesce a capire da dove venga il suono fino a quando non lo sente di nuovo, stavolta in inglese. <br/> "Oggi è il giorno di San Giorgio." Harry si gira e lo vede. Ha gli occhi azzurri ed è abbronzato, sta seduto dietro ad una delle bancarelle di rose attaccata ad un'altra che vende libri: lì dietro c'è una bella ragazza con i capelli scuri che si fa pagare e da i soldi al ragazzo che li ripone in una cassetta di legno. Harry si accorge del suo sorriso bianchissimo in contrasto con la carnagione abbronzata, si rende conto delle labbra sottili e dei capelli curati, dei tatuaggi che ha sul braccio - lui non avrebbe mai il coraggio di farne uno. E poi sua madre lo ucciderebbe -; il colore delle iridi è così spettacolare che Harry potrebbe sospirare per ore solo ad immaginarli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habìa una vez en Barcelona

**Author's Note:**

> N.D.A. Habìa una vez en Barcelona nasce grazie alle selezioni del #thegfactor indette dal #THEGAYS. La storia è nata proprio in Spagna il giorno di San Giorgio, l'ho scritta per lo più in Plaza de la Catalynia, corretta in motropolitana tra Camp de l'Arp e Sants Estaciò e plottata, all'inizio, su Las Ramblas e al Mercat de la Buqueria. Sicuramente non la mia storia più complessa, ma spero possiate lo stesso apprezzarla. :D
> 
> Note di servizio:
> 
> ♥ - tutti i riferimenti a posti, vie, nomi dei negozi, fermate della metro e quant'altro sono assolutamente reali;
> 
> ♥ - la storia è tutta per Ari (che ha letto e sopportato i miei scleri nonostante fosse sottopressione come e più di me) e a quell'anima santa di Francesca, che beta tutto qullo che produco e non ho ancora capito perché non mi manda a quel paese! ♥♥♥;
> 
> ♥ - solo questo primo aggiornamento, che nella versione originale non era diviso in due parti, ha partecipato al contest con il nome Sant Jordi;
> 
> ♥ - le flashfic (o OneShot in un paio di casi "xD) saranno sette e divise in tre capitoli, l'aggiornamento sarà davvero veloce perché le ho concluse. (sto mentendo, ne manca una ma shhh!);
> 
> ♥ - questo lavoro è postato anche sulla pagine EFP nevaeh e sul tumblr http://nevaeehefp.tumblr.com/
> 
> Enjoy

LAS RAMBLAS

Harry passeggia per Las Ramblas guardandosi intorno estasiato: ama Barcellona. Non era mai stato all'estero, non aveva ma viaggiato in aereo e non aveva mai parlato con qualcuno in una lingua diversa dall'inglese britannico. A diciotto anni da qualche mese, Harry si rende conto che gli piacciono tutte quelle persone che camminano o urlano o cantano; ci sono statue umane che alzano il cappello o fanno l'occhiolino a chiunque lasci loro una moneta, gli artisti di strada che per dieci euro - _euro!_ \- disegnano in meno di un'ora il tuo ritratto o una caricatura colorata. E poi mille bancarelle che vendono qualsiasi cosa di cui qualcuno possa - o no - aver bisogno. La professoressa di cultura inglese, accompagnatrice nella gita scolastica, ha raccontato a tutti che un famoso scrittore morto tempo prima - qualcosa come Hemingway, ma Harry non ne è particolarmente sicuro - ha detto che Las Ramblas è la strada più bella del mondo. Harry il mondo non l'ha visitato ma mentre passa accanto ai banchi di fiori e a quelli di libri nuovi e usati non potrebbe che dimostrarsi d'accordo con quello scrittore. O era un poeta? 

Ci sono fiori ovunque: è tutto un rosa e verde e giallo e rosso e blu e lilla. Ci sono un sacco di persone che vendono le rose, nota mentre un tizio in pantaloncini ne compra una che da poi alla ragazza che tiene per mano. In effetti, si accorge dopo un momento, ci sono un sacco di ragazzi che vendono rose rosse: chi così, chi in pacchi di carta colorata e abbelliti con spighe di grano o fiocchi. E un sacco di gente le comprano. Alcuni le tengono per sé, altri la fanno subito alla ragazza ci sta con loro. Da quando sono tutti così romantici? E ci sono un sacco di libri. Davvero tanti. 

Harry cerca la macchina fotografica digitale che in realtà e di sua sorella Gemma e gli ha detto che se gliela perde o gliela rompe lo uccide e passa un secondo a cercare di capire come di accede. Scatta qualche foto ai turisti che passeggiano, ai catalani che escono in fretta dalla metropolitana dove c'è scritto "Le liceu" e corrono chissà dove, ai fiori e ai libri e a chi vende le magliette con il nome di Messi e le vuole assolutamente spacciare per originali.

"Hoy es el día de San Jordi." sente d'un tratto. Non riesce a capire da dove venga il suono fino a quando non lo sente di nuovo, stavolta in inglese. 

"Oggi è il giorno di San Giorgio." Harry si gira e lo vede. Ha gli occhi azzurri ed è abbronzato, sta seduto dietro ad una delle bancarelle di rose attaccata ad un'altra che vende libri: lì dietro c'è una bella ragazza con i capelli scuri che si fa pagare e da i soldi al ragazzo che li ripone in una cassetta di legno. Harry si accorge del suo sorriso bianchissimo in contrasto con la carnagione abbronzata, si rende conto delle labbra sottili e dei capelli curati, dei tatuaggi che ha sul braccio - lui non avrebbe mai il coraggio di farne uno. E poi sua madre lo ucciderebbe -; il colore delle iridi è così spettacolare che Harry potrebbe sospirare per ore solo ad immaginarli. 

Ha un accento britannico, la voce sottile come le labbra. 

"Cosa?"

Il ragazzo sorride nuovamente, come se non sapesse fare altro. Ad Harry quel sorriso piace. 

"Ho visto che ti guardavi intorno. Oggi è il giorno di San Giorgio."

Harry lo sa, che il ventidue aprile è il giorno di San Giorgio. All'asilo gli avevano anche raccontato la leggenda, anche se ora non riuscirebbe a riportarla esattamente.  Ricorda solo che è il santo di tutti gli scout - sua madre lo aveva costretto ad iscriversi durante le scuole medie. Ha bruciato tutte le fotografie, _ovviamente_ \- e che è l'unico santo ad essere rappresentato a cavallo in ricordo della sua vita come cavaliere.

"Lo so. Lo festeggiamo anche noi." 

Il ragazzo scoppia a ridere come se avesse detto qualcosa di divertente; Harry registra, con un quarto della sua attenzione, che ha perso i suoi compagni di classe e Miss Peere. Non sembra una cosa positiva. 

"Sei inglese, vero? Lo sono anche io," sta dicendo intanto il ragazzo "posso indovinare da dove vieni? Vediamo... L'accento sembra di Manchester." 

Harry arrossisce un po' perché lui lo sta squadrando con quegli occhi azzurri e contemporaneamente sorride. Ha gli avambracci muscolosi poggiati sul banchetto, la camicia di jeans arrotolata fino ai gomiti mostra il disegno di alcune rondini che volano e di un enorme uccello. Anche Harry, suo malgrado, dimentica tutto per un istante: non esiste la sua classe o la sua insegnante o sua madre che lo ucciderà per "non essere sempre stato col gruppo". Nemmeno il fatto di essersi perso in una città in cui tutti sembrano avercela a morte con la sua lingua madre lo spaventa più di tanto: c'è solo quel ragazzo con quegli occhi e quella voce che sta sorridendo mentre lo guarda, e tutto questo non è, poi, così importante. 

"Non proprio di Manchester. Tu invece?" si ritrova a rispondere.

Il ragazzo si sporge ancora un po', "indovina." lo sfida sempre col solito sorriso; ed Harry vorrebbe sotterrarsi perché è una frana in queste cose - cose come indovinare gli accenti o _flirtare_ \- e sa che farà una figuraccia. Benissimo. 

Sospira, allora, e si poggia a sua volta con le mani sul banco: "ma è facile," sorride, cercando non di non mostrare eccessivamente l'imbarazzo, "sei di Barcellona!"

E il ragazzo con gli occhi azzurri scoppia a ridere di nuovo. Harry è contento, pensa che sia il ragazzo più bello col quale avrà mai l'occasione di parlare, e l'ha appena fatto ridere. Lui!

Una coppia si avvicina al banchetto e il ragazzo saluta con un sorriso e un "buenas dias!" che fa rabbrividire Harry. Chissà dove saranno i suoi compagni di classe. La coppia intanto compra un fiore - lui - e un libro - lei - e se lo scambiano con un bacio. È solo quando vanno via alleggeriti di dodici euro che il ragazzo con gli occhi azzurri si rivolge di nuovo a lui. 

"Romantico, vero?" perché non se n'è andato? Avrebbe dovuto raggiungere il gruppo! Imbecille. 

Tuttavia sorride un po' imbarazzato, si passa una mano sulla nuca, "molto."

Il ragazzo, accortosi che non arriverà nessuno per un po', esce dalla sua postazione e si poggia con i fianchi contro il tavolino traballante. Indossa un paio di pantaloni chiari arrotolati sulle caviglie, espadrillas ai piedi, occhiali da sole che penzolano dalla camicia. Harry deglutisce senza nemmeno rendersene conto. 

"La conosci la leggenda?" 

Lui scuote la testa, ammaliato. Strano, fino a poco tempo prima era sicuro che ci fossero rumori e persone e musica e vita oltre quegli occhi così azzurri. 

"Cioè..." si corregge, "me l'hanno raccontata ma non la ricordo."

Il ragazzo annuisce, incrocia le braccia al petto: "posso raccontartela, se vuoi." gli propone, ma con un tono così caldo che Harry, wow, cosa dovrebbe rispondere? Cerca di darsi un tono mentre annuisce, in fondo non è che non abbia mai avuto un ragazzo prima - se un amico del calcetto che lo bacia di nascosto possa considerarsi un ragazzo, perlomeno - e non dovrebbe sentirsi tanto come un bambino. Dai, ha diciotto anni! 

"Si racconta che una bella principessa, un giorno, venne rapita da un feroce drago e nascosta nel suo castello. Giorgio, prode cavaliere, decise di andare a liberarla e, dopo mille e mille difficoltà, riuscì a raggiungere il castello e uccidere il feroce drago con la sua spada."

Harry rimane incantato mentre questo racconta. Ha incrociato anice lui le braccia e si è fatto un po' più vicino, un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra; "allora," sta intanto continuando a dire il ragazzo, "Giorgio raggiunse la bella principessa nella stanza più remota del castello e, appena la vide, si inginocchiò e le porse una rosa rossa come pegno della sua devozione. Lei, invece, le regalò un libro."

"Wow." riesce solo a dire Harry, anche se non sa se dipenda dalla storia o dagli occhi luccicanti del ragazzo che gli sta di fronte. Non è completamente sicuro di volerlo sapere. 

"Ogni anni, il ventidue aprile, l'uomo  regala una rosa alla donna e questa, se ricambia, gli compra un libro." finisce di spiegare con un nuovo sorriso sul volto. 

Harry rimane in silenzio per un po', poi chiede con le guance rosse: "e se sono due uomini o due donne come si fa?" in maniera così ingenua che il ragazzo ride divertito e si stringe nelle spalle. 

"Non lo so, quelli che hanno inventato la leggenda non ci hanno pensato." 

Harry annuisce, si morde un labbro, "quindi tu non ci credi?"

"Alla leggenda, intendi?" il ragazzo torna dietro al banco dove si sono avvicinati due clienti, "è una bella tradizione e fa bene regalare un po' d'amore, ogni tanto." si limita a rispondere mentre prende quattro euro per la rosa e dieci per il libro. I due clienti si allontanano contenti. 

"E comunque," il ragazzo torna a posare la sua completa attenzione su Harry, "credo che tra due ragazzi e due ragazze sia la stessa cosa." 

Harry annuisce soprappensiero, tocca i fiori con la punta delle dita, "tu hai già ricevuto qualche rosa, oggi?" si ritrova a chiedere e si fa dello stupido immediatamente perché, diamine, non sa nemmeno il nome di quel ragazzo!

L'altro scoppia a ridere, "e tu?"

"No. Non sapevo nemmeno di questa tradizione."

Il ragazzo prende uno dei fiori dal vaso che gli sta davanti, "si regala la rosa alla persona che ami," comincia a spiegare mentre con gesti automatici toglie le spine con un coltellino "ma spesso una _persona_ può regalarne una ad un'altra _persona_ per dirgli 'mi piaci'." il ragazzo taglia la parte inferiore dello stelo. 

Harry si schiarisce la voce, il ragazzo lo sta guardando di nuovo e gli sta porgendo il fiore. Lo accetta senza nemmeno pensarci, poi chiede "e l'altra persona cosa fa?" senza guardalo in faccia, preferendo rigirarsi il dono tra le mani completamente consapevole del fatto che le sue guance, adesso, siano tendenti al rosso cremisi. Imbarazzante. 

Il ragazzo sorride, si riappoggia con i gomiti al banco fino ad avvicinarsi al viso di Harry. 

"L'altra persona, se ricambia, gli regala un libro." si limita a rispondere con una certa malizia. Ed Harry già vorrebbe comprargli una libreria intera, quando la voce ansiosa della sua insegnante di inglese lo raggiunge. Sta urlando e lui non capisce cosa stia dicendo, anche se non sarebbe troppo difficile da immaginare. 

Il ragazzo, intanto, ha messo via il coltellino e si è asciugato le mani. 

"Devo andare." Harry gli sorride, stringe un po' più forte la rosa tra le mani. 

"Immagino. Come ti chiami?" 

Miss Pereer lo sta raggiungendo in fretta, con tanto di braccio alzato e guance rosse per la rabbia. 

"Harry."

Anche il ragazzo pronuncia "Harry", in un modo così sensuale che lui sospira e sta per chiedergli di dirlo ancora e ancora. 

"Io sono Louis."

"Non sembra un nome inglese."

Louis ride, "ecco perché sono a Barcellona, no?" lo prende in giro. 

"Non sembra nemmeno un nome spagnolo!" anche Harry ride. 

"Che vuoi farci! Sei qui con la scuola?"

Harry annuisce, indica la donna che lo ha avvistato e si sta avvicinando a passo di marcia: "è la mia professoressa."

"Sembra abbastanza incazzata." considera Louis. 

"Lo è. Mi sono allontanato dal gruppo senza dire niente."

"E perché lo hai fatto?" Louis sorride, mentre glielo chiede, ed Harry non riesce a non imitarlo. 

"Ero curioso di conoscere la leggenda di San Giorgio."

"Raccontala anche a lei, magari la intenerisci." entrambi la guardano inciampare nei suoi stessi passi, ad entrambi viene da ridere. 

"Magari dovrei regalare anche a lei una rosa."

Louis annuisce, "magari. Non te lo hanno detto che non ci si allontana dal gruppo?"

Rimangono entrambi in silenzio per un paio di secondi, poi è Harry che - stupendo persino se stesso - riprende: "potrei farlo di nuovo, però."

Louis gli sorride, capendo immediatamente cosa Harry sta - impacciatamente - cercando di fargli capire; "conosci Parc Güell?"

Harry annuisce, "ci sono stato ieri."

"Credi di poterci tornare oggi pomeriggio?"

No che non potrebbe. Hanno una visita guidata a Casa Battlò. Quindi scuote la testa e dice "posso arrivarci in metropolitana?"

Louis sorride, poi Miss Pereer arriva e lo tira quasi per un orecchio. 

"Styles! Non lo fare mai più, mi sono spiegata?"

Louis li fissa divertito allontanarsi, si accorge alla fine che Harry si è voltato verso di lui e lo sta salutando con un cenno della mano con cui stringe la rosa. Si sorridono per un secondo. 

PARC GUELL

"Sei sicuro?" Zayn Malik è più grande di Harry, ha un sacco di tatuaggi e una sigaretta in equilibrio sul l'orecchio. Si sono incontrati in hotel, visto che lui frequenta l'ultimo anno al comprensorio di Bradfort come ripetente ed è in gita con la sua classe. Harry non lo ammetterebbe mai, ma è sempre un po' in soggezione quando sono insieme: sarà la pelle scura, gli occhi che sembrano sempre voler leggere cose di te che tu vorresti tenere nascoste, i disegni praticamente in qualsiasi punto del corpo snello o l'aria di chi ce l'ha perennemente col mondo. Perché abbia accettato di accompagnarlo, con la consapevolezza che così si gioca l'anno per la seconda volta, Harry non lo sa e preferisce, in tutta onestà, rimanere nell'ignoranza. 

"Sì, Zayn. Non andrà via molto tempo." Harry è teso mentre risponde, in piedi nella metropolitana con  Zayn seduto davanti a lui. Le porte si aprono a Diagonal, Harry guarda l'amico che scuote la testa. Non è la fermata giusta. 

"Non sembri nemmeno tu troppo convinto." ma lo sta prendendo in giro? Harry stringe ancora più forte la mano alla sbarra di ferro a cui si sta appoggiando, l'altra è occupata a tenere la rosa - tra due dita - e un libro. 

"No. Lo sono, solo... E se non venisse?"

Zayn sbuffa, annoiato. Dice "non essere ridicolo, è lui che ti ha invitato." con espressione scocciata sul volto mentre il treno rallenta e le porte si aprono. La vicina automatica annuncia la fermata a Fontana: nuovo sguardo di Harry, nuovo diniego di Zayn. 

Le porte si chiudono ed Harry guarda l’altro mentre gli si siede accanto; "ma tu come fai a sapere come ci si muove qui?" cerca di cambiare argomento. La sua professoressa ha lasciato la classe libera di andare a prendere un panino in una catena che si chiama La baguetina catalana e che ha un punto vendita più o meno ogni cinquanta metri ma che a Harry fa schifo. Ha un po' male allo stomaco al pensiero di cosa potrebbe accadere se, oltre a scappare, si perdesse anche. 

"Leggo i cartelli, genio." Zayn sbuffa e prende la sigaretta, se la rigira tra le mani con gesti annoiati. Harry, veramente, non crede che sarebbe mai riuscito a trovare il modo di allontanarsi dal gruppo da solo. E invece Zayn, che aveva incontrato solo due sere prima e gli aveva detto, come prima cosa, "ma come prende aria il tuo cervello?" riferendosi alla sua strana capigliatura, aveva ascoltato in silenzio lo strano racconto dell'incontro con quel Louis e poi aveva detto, nell'ordine: "lo sapevo che eri gay", "hai  il coraggio di andarci davvero?" e infine "muoviamoci, prima che qualcuno di accorga che non stiamo andando al negozio di souvenir." Harry, a quel punto, aveva sorriso e si era limitato a seguirlo. 

Adesso, però, con la professoressa che avrà capito sicuramente che non è andato a prendere da mangiare e la consapevolezza che quel Louis potrebbe averlo solo preso in giro e non essere all'appuntamento - ma è un appuntamento, poi? - comincia a metterlo davvero in ansia. E se chiamassero sua madre? Dio, sua madre lo ucciderebbe. E poi gli taglierebbe internet fino alla fine dei suoi giorni. Mio dio. 

Improvvisamente l'idea non sembra più così geniale, ma non può pensarci troppo, perché Zayn si sta alzando e lui si accorge che la vicina automatica sta annunciando Lesseps. Escono in fretta dal treno e cercano con lo sguardo l'uscita, ad Harry sudano un po' le mani. 

"Allora." Zayn si accende la Marlboro con un gesto secco, "ti ricordi che il Parco è a dieci minuti a piedi e in salita?” Harry annuisce, “io non ho intenzione di accompagnarti."

Harry si guarda intorno, "e che fai?"

"Mi invento qualcosa." risponde, senza guardarlo. C'è una ragazza bellissima appena dietro di lui, con i capelli colorati e gli occhi di un azzurro vivissimo: Zayn le sta già sorridendo. 

"Ho capito, ho capito." Harry ride e guarda per l'ultima volta il libro che stringe tra le mani. Sospira. "Mi aspetti qui?"

Zayn annuisce, "non metterci un'eternità." dice, ma già non lo sta più nemmeno pensando. Harry rimane un secondo a guardare il ragazzo che si allontana per attaccare bottone con un gruppo di studentesse, puntando immediatamente quella con i capelli viola e sorride: vorrebbe avercela lui tutta quella sicurezza. Sospira, invece, e si asciuga le mani sudaticce contro la stoffa dei jeans. La passeggiata a piedi dura quasi dieci minuti a piedi e in salita - Zayn aveva ragione -; quando è in cima ormai sta ansimando e deve fermarsi per un paio di secondi a prendere fiato, fingendo di stare solo ammirando uno dei mille negozi identici che costeggiano il viale. Gli batte il cuore un po' più forte, quando si rende conto di quanto sia tardi: raggiunge di corsa l'ingresso dei giardini e gli viene quasi da piangere quando vede tutti quei turisti. Sono le sei passate del pomeriggio, non hanno proprio niente di meglio da fare? Harry cerca di ricordare se Louis gli avesse dato un punto di riferimento preciso per trovarsi in mezzo a tutta quella folla, nel frattempo sale per la scalinata fino a raggiungere il famoso drago di Gaudì. Si ferma un attimo: wow, ci sono un sacco di ragazzi che si tengono per mano, due donne si stanno scambiando un bacio proprio a pochi passi da lui. Perché non può essere così anche dove abita lui?

"Scusa?" Harry si accorge di un ragazzo biondo che lo sta richiamando. Potrà avere un anno o due più di lui, mostra fieramente delle guance rosse e degli occhi chiarissimi. 

"Sì?"

Il ragazzo sospira, come contento; "oh, meno male, sei inglese! Senti, ce la scatti una foto?" il ragazzo indica un altro ragazzo che lo sta guardando speranzoso esattamente vicino al drago e vorrebbe dire che no, non ha assolutamente tempo per giocare a fare il fotografo dal momento che già deve pensare a trovare Louis tra diecimila turisti. 

"Certo, sì."

Il ragazzo sorride e raggiunge quasi di corsa quello che deve essere il suo compagno. 

"Ne ho trovato uno, Liam!" sta esultando, così che l'altro scoppi a ridere intenerito. Si mettono in posa vicini ed Harry scatta due volte, poi si scambiano un bacio a fior di labbra sorridendo. 

"Grazie mille!" l'altro ragazzo, quello che è stato sempre in silenzio, gli parla in un inglese che persino lui fa fatica a comprendere, prima di rivolgersi di nuovo all'altro: "andiamo, Niall, prendi la macchina che il ragazzo ha da fare, non vedi?"

Quello che si chiama Niall annuisce e si avvicina. 

"Ne ho scattate due o tre, spero vadano bene." Harry, tuttavia, non può fare a meno di invidiare quei due ragazzi che stanno insieme e sembrano tanto felici. Il pensiero di Louis, però, è più impellente: saluta i due con un cenno della mano e un sorriso e si allontana in fretta fino alla sala delle cento colonne, dove c'è solo una ragazza piena di dred che canta accompagnata da una chitarra acustica. Louis non c'è. Probabilmente sarà ancora alla Ramblas, a vendere fiori completamente dimentico del ragazzino coi capelli strani a cui ha regalato una rosa. Stupido, stupido Harry. Continua a passeggiare, però, fino a quella che assomiglia ad un'enorme piazzetta da cui si riesce a vedere tutta la città. Be', almeno è uno spettacolo bellissimo, e vuole goderselo per un po’ sapendo che rimarrà in punizione fino alla fine della gita. E tutto per un ragazzo con gli occhi azzurri che sicuramente si è dimenticato di lui. Si avvicina al margine fino a poggiarsi con le ginocchia ai mosaico che la guida, il giorno prima, ha detto essere creati con pezzetti di vetro e ceramica colorata. Scatta persino una fotografia con la macchinetta di sua sorella - dio, anche lei lo ucciderà per questa bravata! - e sta per tornare indietro, quando sente "sono stato uno stupido!"

Louis sta ansimando come se avesse corso per arrivare lì, ha una mano sulla pancia piatta e lo sguardo divertito. 

"Pensavo non saresti venuto."

"Pensavo lo stesso." sorride ad Harry, lo raggiunge fino a trovarglisi esattamente di fronte. "Hai portato un libro."

Harry sorride un po' imbarazzato, perché tra le mani stringe una raccolta di poesie in russo che ha trovato in un negozietto di cultura russa in una traversa del Liceu e si sente così stupido! "Mi hanno detto che, se qualcuno ti regala una cosa e tu vuoi che sappia che ricambi, gli regali un libro." cerca di scherzare, un po' più tranquillo visto che Louis sta prendendo il regalo con un sorriso divertito. Il parco comincia a svuotarsi, orde di turisti escono ma a nessuno dei due interessa particolarmente. C'è ancora il sole, il chiacchiericcio in mille lingue diverse, il rumore dei flash delle Canon. 

"Sono contento che tu sia venuto." Louis gli sfiora il dorso della mano con cui sta ancora reggendo la rosa, in un modo così timido e allo stesso intimo che Harry sorride senza neanche rendersene conto. Alza lo sguardo fino agli occhi di Louis: di profilo al sole sembrano ancora più chiari; risponde "sono contento di essere venuto." quasi in un sussurro.

Zayn Malik spegne l'ultima sigaretta della serata alzando gli occhi al cielo, Harry si sistema i capelli con un gesto automatico di entrambe le mani. 

"Questa volta ti fanno il culo."

"Perché invece stamattina e prima di cena non me l'hanno fatto?"

Zayn sbuffa anche se sta trattenendo una risata e l'ha capito anche Harry: lanciano entrambi un'occhiata alla Pereer che chiacchiera con un collega proprio alla reception e si fissano in silenzio per un paio di secondi. 

"Se ne accorgerà, Harry. E ti farà il culo."

Harry annuisce, ma intanto si sta sistemando la maglia a mezze maniche che si è infilato insieme a un jeans nero dopo la doccia.

"E dove avreste intenzione di andare stavolta?"

Harry prende il maglioncino in filo nero che ha chiesto a Zayn di reggergli e lo infila mentre risponde "alla... Piazza spagnola o qualcosa del genere."

"Intendi alla Plaza de España." 

"Sì, sì, quella."

Zayn cerca un'altra sigaretta nel pacchetto, se l'accende senza nemmeno offrirne una all'altro perché "non offro sigarette a chi si fa fare volontariamente il culo.", come ci ha tenuto a ribadire quattro volte da quel pomeriggio. "E hai la minima idea di come arrivarci?"

Harry sorride, in un modo che vorrebbe essere ingenuo e invece è solo preoccupantemente malizioso. 

"Come sto?"

Zayn soffia via il fumo, "come una principessa." risponde, senza nemmeno guardalo. Harry fa una smorfia divertita e si sistema per l'ennesima volta i capelli. Vengono interrotti solo dal rumore di un clacson: Harry si apre in un sorriso che potrebbe far venire giorno su tutta Barcellona. 

"Non me lo dire." Zayn, nonostante tutto, scoppia a ridere. Harry si inumidisce un labbro con la punta della lingua. 

"Ho bisogno che tu la distragga." indica la professoressa con un cenno. 

Zayn, apprendendolo, annuisce: "ti faranno il culo." ci tiene a ribadire un'ultima volta, prima di spegnere la sigaretta ancora a metà e rientrare in hotel. 

Harry sospira, ha improvvisamente perso tutta la sua audacia. Sta davvero per scappare per la terza volta in un solo giorno solo per vedere un paio di - ok, favolosi - occhi azzurri?

Anche Louis indossa un pantalone nero, le espadrillas e una camicia di jeans sbottonata. Gli sorride in quel modo che Harry non può far altroché sciogliersi e sorridergli di rimando e lo indica la moto a cui è poggiato. 

"Non ti hanno mai detto che non ci si allontana dal gruppo?" lo saluta, con le stesse parole con cui lo aveva preso in giro solo poche ore prima. 

Harry ha il cuore che gli batte forte, un po' perché la professoressa potrebbe uscire in qualsiasi momento e un po' perché la voce sottile di Louis gli arriva direttamente nello stomaco, ma si avvicina di un passo e prende la mano che gli viene porta. Louis intreccia le dita con le sue, quando Harry si stringe nelle spalle e dice solo "sì, invece, se credi ne valga la pena."

L'altro ride divertito, avvicina il corpo di Harry ancora un po' al suo, ma ancora nemmeno si sfiorano se non fosse per le mani unite. "E tu credi che ne valga la pena?"

Harry rabbrividisce per il sussurro di Louis, direttamente nel suo orecchio. 

Tuttavia cerca di farsi spavaldo, si morde un labbro già troppo carnoso: "dimmelo tu."

E poi c'è solo la risata di Louis. E delle labbra sottili sulle sue. 

 

PLAZA DE ESPANYA

"Vi ci hanno portati?" Louis scende dalla moto e aiuta Harry a fare lo stesso, posa l'unico casco - quello che ha lasciato tenere a lui - nel sotto sellino e come se nulla fosse gli prende una mano. Harry trattiene il respiro per un secondo, Louis se ne accorge e sorride senza guardarlo mentre gliela stringe più forte. 

"Sì. Abbiamo visto il museo."

Alla Plaza de España sono le nove e quaranta e i turisti affollano lo spazio davanti alla fontana, scattando foto allo spettacolo di acqua e luci e a sorridere indicando i giochi a tempo di musica. 

Louis ridacchia, trascinando Harry verso le scale mobili: "non ti è piaciuto particolarmente, eh?" tira ad indovinare. Harry arrossisce, senza nemmeno pensarci di avvicina un po' all'altro. 

"Non sono cose per me." ammette alla fine. 

Louis gira la testa e lo guarda con quegli occhi che disegnerebbe nei minimo dettagli, se solo sapesse tenere in mano una matita, "e quali sono le cose per te?"

"Non lo so..." Harry deglutisce, non riesce a credere che voglia davvero sapere qualcosa di lui. Non questo ragazzo bellissimo e divertente che sembra essere un sogno! Così prende fiato, segue Louis sulla scala mobile senza distogliere gli occhi dalla magia della fontana, "mi piace la musica, per esempio."

"Davvero? E quale tipo di musica?"

Ed Harry vorrebbe rispondere qualcosa di tenero e assolutamente imbarazzante tipo "quella del suono della tua risata", ma si trattiene, stringendosi invece nelle spalle: "mi piace l'indie rock. A Chapel ho un gruppo."

A Louis sembra piacere come informazione, per sorride e chiede eccitato "davvero? E come vi chiamate?"

"White Eskimo, ma non siamo niente di che."

"Sono sicuro che siete bravissimi. Che tu sei bravissimo." e Louis lo sta dicendo con tono talmente serio, mentre raggiungono la prima scalinata della fontana, che Harry non può fare a meno di arrossire e borbottare a testa bassa "non sai nemmeno che ruolo ho nella band!"  

E Louis, nemmeno a farlo apposta, ride: "che ruolo hai tu?"

"Faccio il cantante." Harry è sempre più imbarazzato, Louis si ferma con i fianchi contro il passamano di pietra e lo avvicina a sé con un braccio. 

"Allora sei il cantante più bravo." gli sussurra direttamente nell'orecchio, ed Harry sorride e nasconde il naso nel suo collo perché nessuno l'ha mai tenuti stretto così davanti a tutti, semplicemente sussurrandogli sciocchezze. 

"Ma non lo sai, se sono bravo!" ribatte ancora, ma solo perché vuole che parli ancora e ancora. 

E Louis lo fa: "devi cantare per me, allora."

"Scordatelo, Lou!"

Louis scuote la testa, finge disappunto e nel frattempo gli passa entrambe le braccia intorno ai fianchi come a volerselo tenere tutto addosso: Harry rabbrividisce quando sente ogni forma del suo corpo premuto contro quello abbronzato di Louis. 

"Mi piace Lou." Harry arrossisce, Louis avvicina le labbra al suo orecchio per la seconda volta, ma solo per mordicchiarglielo; "canterai per me?"

"Un altra volta?"

"Non adesso?"

Harry scuote la testa. Gli sorride divertito mentre gli passa le braccia intorno al collo: la musica continua e così il gioco dell'acqua. Louis ed Harry, invece, rimangono a fissarsi in silenzio per un po', prima che Harry faccia sparire il suo viso nel collo dell'altro ragazzo. Lui lo stringe solo un po' più forte. 

CAMP NOU

Harry non lo negherà: la parte migliore della gita la sta vivendo proprio adesso. Hanno aspettato nell'area ristoro mentre la prof - che si è raccomandata con un paio di suoi compagni di tenerlo d'occhio - prendeva i biglietti per chiunque volesse entrare, li distribuiva e e si sedeva annoiata. La tappa al Camp Nou, ovviamente, non è prevista dall'itinerario di viaggio ma tutti i ragazzi (e anche una buona parte delle ragazze) hanno insistito affinché si spendessero un paio d'ore allo stadio. Harry non ha detto nemmeno una parola, è perfettamente cosciente che nella sua posizione adesso anche una sola sillaba potrebbe valergli come biglietto di ritorno a Manchester, ma ha incrociato le dita e sperato che i suoi compagni ci sapessero fare con le moine. E adesso sale nel museo del Barça con un sorriso eccitatissimo e il biglietto bucato in una mano. 

Harry, solitamente, non si lascia affascinare tanto in fretta dalle cose: ha attraversato Las Ramblas più con curiosità che con palese fascino, ha ascoltato musica dall'iPod per tutta la durata della visita in Casa Battló e Casa Pedrera, ha ammirato il panorama da Parc Güell solo per calmare l'ansia impellente e si è lasciato affascinare dai giochi d'acqua di Plaza de Espanya solo perché Louis lo teneva stretto con la schiena contro il suo petto, sfiorandogli la testa con dei baci. Questa, però, è tutta un'altra storia. Non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo da tutte le coppe e i palloni d'oro, dalle maglie autografate di chi ha fatto la storia della squadra, dai ritratti dei giocatori con le caratteristiche tecniche. E poi ci sono ancora il campo e gli spogliatoi e la tribuna e la sala conferenze dove puoi scattarti una foto con la Coppa dei campioni e addirittura la cabina della stampa e la sala multimediale. Ci sono un sacco di schermi, Harry rimane incantato a sentire l'inno cantato direttamente da cento tifosi diversi in piccole televisioni, poi ci sono gli spezzoni delle finali di Coppa, i gol più belli della storia, i calciatori in primavera e in prima squadra, Messi che segna e cade inginocchiato a terra con l'urlo del Campo tutto per lui. Harry rimane senza parole, non può impedirsi di trattenere il fiato nemmeno quando proiettano la finale contro lo United, di cui lui è tifoso sfegatato - come ogni buon inglese - o mentre mostrano la squadra che alza la coppa davanti al pubblico in festa. Il cellulare squilla distogliendolo per un attimo dai video, sorride istantaneamente quando vede "Lou" che lampeggia sullo schermo. 

"Costa ventitré euro un biglietto per entrare un questo maledetto stadio!" è la prima cosa che Harry sente. Ridacchia, prendendo a passeggiare tra le tavole interattive del museo, "Non dirmi che sei qui fuori." 

Louis ride, "sì, e sembra che ci rimarrò per molto tempo!"

Harry vorrebbe già dirgli "scendo a pagartelo", ma si decide a stare a bocca chiusa sapendo che potrebbe prenderlo. Infatti sente Louis sospirare, poi dire "no, ecco. Trovati!" e si sente in colpa da morire perché magari adesso sta spendendo tutti i soldi che ha. Però non riesce ad evitarsi di sorridere: non avrebbe mai pensato che qualcuno avrebbe fatto qualcosa del genere per lui.

"Sei sicuro?" dice però, mordendo si un labbro "se vuoi esco io e..."

Louis lo interrompe, sbuffando, "troppo tardi, piccolo. Sono già dentro."

Ed Harry fa appena in tempo a voltarsi verso il tabellone con tutti gli stadi più grandi del mondo - c'è anche quello di Parigi? Sul serio? - che vede Louis che arriva sorridendo con il biglietto stretto in una mano e una maglia a mezze maniche nere con scritto "Killers" che Harry ama immediatamente. Nota un altro tatuaggio nell'interno del braccio, c'è scritto "far away" ed Harry lo guarda per qualche secondo, fino a quando Louis non gli prende il mento con due dita. 

"Ciao."

"Ciao."  Harry affoga un sorriso nelle labbra di Louis, la barba appena accennata gli prude un po' il mento ma è una bella sensazione, si rende conto mentre posa la sua mano su quella dell'altro ragazzo. Ama baciarlo così in pubblico, con nessuno che gli dica che è sbagliato o che lo fissi scuotendo la testa in maniera schifata. Dove abita lui doveva nascondersi nei vicoli o nella sua cameretta per baciare il suo amico o anche solo per lasciargli una carezza sulla guancia. La gente, spesso, sa essere crudele. 

"Allora, hai già visitato il museo?" Louis gli passa un braccio intorno alle spalle e lo tiene stretto. Harry ha le braccia incrociate al petto mentre annuisce contento, "ma lo visito di nuovo senza problemi!" ci tiene a specificare, con un sorriso sul volto. Sta bene con Louis che canticchia l'inno del Barça - dio, se è stonato! - e gli accarezza distrattamente la nuca con la punta delle dita: non sa quasi niente di lui e presto dovrà tornare a casa, ma per il momento se lo vuole godere fino alla fine. 

Raggiungono nuovamente il campo dopo aver visitato lo spogliatoio - "guarda, Lou, qui Messi si fa fare i massaggi!" -, la scalinata - "mio dio, Lou, qui ci è passato anche Piquè!" - e si fanno fare una foto da una turista giapponese con lo sfondo della gradinata su cui c'è scritto "mes que un club". 

Seguono il percorso indicato, Louis gli racconta che non è mai entrato lì nonostante viva a Barcellona da quasi un anno, Harry vorrebbe chiedergli perché ha lasciato l'Inghilterra ma non lo fa, preferendo lasciargli un bacio sulle labbra. Si guarda intorno per un istante, dopo, prima di ricordare che lì nessuno sta facendo caso a loro. 

"Hai detto che avresti cantato per me. Quale posto migliore di uno stadio?" Louis sorride mentre prendono posto su due sedili del l'anello rosso, distanti da tutti i turisti. 

Harry si guarda intorno, imbarazzato; "Ma non c'è nessuno" 

Louis sorride, si indica: "Ci sono io" gli fa notare, posando le gambe sulle cosce di Harry. Indossa un jeans scuro e stretto, un berretto grigio che gli copre i capelli, le solite espadrillas che oggi sono umide perché ha piovuto tutta la mattina. Profuma di pioggia e di rose, probabilmente ha lavorato tutta la mattina nel negozietto della sua amica Eleanor e lo ha raggiunto sotto la pioggia. 

Harry si fa ancora un po' più vicino, gli toglie il cappello e gli ravviva le punte dei capelli con gesti insicuri: non sa bene fino a che punto possa spingersi, ma visto che Louis ha chiuso gli occhi decide che probabilmente non sta andando tanto male. 

"Tot el camp és un clam" comincia allora a canticchiare nell'orecchio di Louis, ridendo "som la gent blaugrana, tant se val d'on venim si del sud o del nord... E poi non me la ricordo più!" 

Anche Louis ride, gli passa un braccio intorno al collo e lo avvicina a sé; lo bacia una, due, tre, quattro volte con le labbra chiuse e l'ombra di un sorriso. 

"Lo avevo detto che eri il più bravo." mormora nel suo orecchio. Poi lo bacia ancora.

BOQUERIA

Alle due del mattino, Harry è convinto di essere l'unico idiota ancora sveglio nell'hotel. No, ok: uno degli unici due idioti ancora svegli nell'hotel. Zayn è seduto sul davanzale della finestra della sua camera e fuma in silenzio con solo i pantaloni della tuta addosso. Harry non ha idea di dove sia il suo compagno di stanza ma, per un eccesso di amor proprio, non ha intenzione di chiederglielo. 

Stanno entrambi in silenzio, Louis gli ha detto che ogni tanto la sera aiuta un tizio che tiene una bancarella che si chiama Morilla fruit al mercato della Boqueria e probabilmente è per questo che proprio non se lo aspetta, quando il suo cellulare lo avvisa di un nuovo sms. Zayn getta senza grazia il mozzicone fuori dalla finestra, si alza e la chiude. 

_ La prof si arrabbia se ti porto fuori per una passeggiata? _

dice il testo del messaggio ed Harry è già in piedi alla ricerca della felpa che ha lasciato sul letto del suo amico quando era entrato.  

"Esci?" Zayn si stiracchia e non sembra voler davvero una risposta. Tuttavia Harry annuisce, la mano destra che cerca nei pantaloni della tuta la carta magnetica della sua camera. 

"Mi faranno il culo?"

Zayn ride, prende a sua volta il cellulare perché a quanto pare anche la ragazza coi capelli viola - che si chiama Perrie e viene dalle parti di New Castle - sta nel quartiere degli Eixample come loro. "E me lo chiedi anche?" 

Harry alza gli occhi al cielo divertito, esce dalla camera per raggiungere la sua mentre invia

_ Solo se lo viene a scoprire ;) _

e si guarda intorno per un paio di secondi prima di chiudere la porta alle sue spalle. Toglie la tuta al buio per non svegliare il ragazzo che dorme nel letto accanto al suo e prende a casaccio dal trolley un jeans e una maglietta: indossa tutto saltellando in silenzio e lancia una bestemmia irripetibile quando sbatte il piede contro lo spigolo del letto, finisce di sistemarsi la t-shirt - bianca, a mezze maniche, scollo pronunciato - lanciando un'occhiata al telefono che si è illuminato di nuovo. 

_ Allora ti aspetto giù. Metti una felpa, io non l'ho fatto e me ne sto pentendo amaramente! _

Harry legge il messaggio e sbuffa mentre recupera un maglione che probabilmente gli va largo di un paio di taglie e lo indossa in fretta sopra la maglia; ne prende un altro e lo stringe in mano uscendo dalla camera senza sbattere la porta. Zayn sta facendo lo stesso, il telefonino tra orecchio e spalla e labbro tra i denti. 

"Esci?"

Zayn si gira, lo nota e annuisce. Infila la card nel portafogli che porta nella tasca posteriore dei jeans neri. 

"Ti faranno il culo." lo prende in giro Harry, facendolo ridere sottovoce. Prendono l'ascensore in silenzio, Zayn ha sussurrato per qualche secondo un "sì, tra due minuti. Non scendere adesso che non c'è nessuno, ti mando un messaggio io." che ha fatto intendere benissimo con chi stesse parlando. 

"Allora..." Harry si schiarisce la voce quando vede il tizio della reception che dorme beatamente con la testa sul bancone "come si passa?"

Zayn sbuffa, "camminando?"

"E se si sveglia?"

"Sei un idiota, Harry. Quello non ti pensa proprio." risponde mentre ha già una mano nella tasca a cercare le sigarette. Harry lo segue attraverso tutta la hall col cuore in gola, guardando il centralinista con ansia. 

"Così lo consumi."

"Sta zitto." Harry sbuffa e fa ridere Zayn, appena un secondo prima che la porta automatica si apra. Entrambi si concedono un sospiro e un sorriso, Harry nota Louis fermo sulla moto con le braccia nude strette intorno al petto. Lancia un'ultima occhiata a Zayn che sta rimettendo l'accendino nella tasca, ma non gli interessa più così tanto. 

"Ci diamo un'ora?"

Harry annuisce, "le cinque?"

"E mezza."  

Si scambiano un'ultima occhiata e ognuno va per la sua strada. Louis gli sorride in quel modo che fa sentire Harry la persona più bella del mondo e allunga una mano verso di lui; Harry l'afferra in un gesto incondizionato. 

"Si muore di freddo." 

Louis annuisce, finge di rabbrividire, "e io sono in moto. Stupido, eh?"

"Ti ho... Portato un maglione." Harry abbassa lo sguardo un po' imbarazzato mentre glielo porge, ma può lo stesso sentire Louis sorridere mentre lo afferra e lo infila dalla testa. Sorride anche lui. 

"Ci vieni con me in un posto?" Louis lo avvicina tirando lo per il passante del jeans, Harry si ritrova ad annuire senza nemmeno sapere di cosa stia parlando. Come se potrebbe rifiutare davvero, poi.

"Dove mi porti?"

Louis sorride, avvicina il viso a quello di Harry fino a sfiorare le labbra con le sue; è così che risponde "in un posto da turisti quando non ci sono i turisti" che Harry non intende benissimo ma non gli importa, perché le labbra di Louis vibrano contro le sue e sente un brivido sulle braccia e sulla base della schiena. 

Si ritrova ad annuire, quindi, e dire "va bene." senza nemmeno rendersene conto e d'un tratto si trova in moto, stretto alla vita di Louis che indossa il suo maglione che gli sta enorme. Sarà anche più grande di lui, ma è così piccolo. Harry affonda il naso nella stoffa, sente Louis rabbrividire e gli stringe ancora più forte le braccia intorno al busto: piove di nuovo, è vero, ma comunque non potrebbe non approfittare della possibilità di tenerlo così mentre corrono per le strade semideserte di Barcellona. Si fermano solo quando raggiungono Plaça de la Catalunya e svoltano nella Rambla: Harry riconosce il punto in cui ha visto Louis per la prima volta dietro al banchetto dei fiori, il Liceu e quell'enorme mercato antico dove è stato solo il giorno prima con i suoi compagni di classe. 

Louis ferma la moto e scendono in silenzio, ad Harry piace sempre di più come sta il suo maglione addosso a Louis e allunga una mano senza nemmeno pensarci, sistemandogli l'orlo. 

"Allora?"

Louis sorride, si avvicina un po' e gli prende la mano: "ti faccio conoscere un mio amico!" gli annuncia. Harry si fa trascinare in una via laterale del mercato della Buqueria, si infilano velocemente tra i banchi in allestimento e Harry non può fare a meno di guardarsi intorno. Ci sono persone che lucidano le mele, altre che sistemano i cioccolatini nei cesti e altre ancora che creano composizioni con la frutta. Louis lo porta fino al cuore del mercato, ogni tanto saluta qualcuno in spagnolo o scambia due chiacchiere. Nessuno fa domande su Harry, ma molti gli sorridono. Harry ricambia sempre. 

"Cosa ci facciamo qui?"  
Louis si ferma di botto, gli indica un banco dove un uomo e una donna allestiscono l'uva tenendo d'occhio una bambina piccolissima che dorme nel passeggino poco distante.  
"Tom!"  
L'uomo alza la testa, gli sorride, "Lou! Non avevi finito di lavorare?" lo saluta.  
"Volevo portare Harry a vedere questo posto."  
L'uomo si accorge per la prima volta di Harry, gli riserva un bel sorriso e solo allora lui si accorge che entrambi hanno parlato inglese.  
"Sei un turista?" gli chiede la donna, invece, pulendosi le mani contro il grembiule. Ha il volto piccolissimo, i capelli chiari tenuti in alto da una crocchia scomposta.  
"Sì."  
"E sei qui col nostro Lou..." continua malizioso quello di nome Tom, tirando una spallata al ragazzo che arrossisce e ride.  
Harry si morde un labbro, gli stringe più forte la mano senza nemmeno rendersene conto e gli lancia un'occhiata da sotto le ciglia.  
"È tutto ok. Loro sono Tom e Lou, mi hanno dato da dormire quando sono arrivato per la prima volta senza un soldo." lo rassicura Louis.  
"Perché adesso la situazione è cambiata?" lo prende in giro la donna che non smette un attimo di mettere a posto bicchieri enormi di macedonia con già le forchettine verdi attaccate di fianco.  
Louis ride, lascia la mano di Harry e si stringe nelle spalle imbarazzato: "in effetti no!"  
"Andiamo Lou, non metterlo in imbarazzo davanti ad Harry." Tom la riprende con un sorriso, la donna finge una faccia dispiaciuta.  
"Hai ragione. Scusate ragazzi!" poi aggiunge "avete fame? Ho appena preparato la macedonia."  
Louis annuisce immediatamente, Harry lo segue dopo un secondo di imbarazzo. Sono due tipi strani ma non sembrano tanto male, e Louis è molto a suo agio con loro; Harry accetta il bicchiere e toglie il tappo soprappensiero, è Louis che lo richiama, qualche secondo dopo, con un cenno della mano.  
"Sei stanco?"  
Harry scuote la testa, si avvicina a Louis perché non lo ha baciato nemmeno una volta e le sue labbra quasi bruciano. Lo bacia senza fretta, le mani dietro al collo, le dita tra i capelli lisci.  
"Non ho mai portato nessuno qui." Louis glielo sussurra direttamente sulle labbra, le mani sollevano appena la stoffa che copre i fianchi di Harry, che rabbrividisce.  
"Perché hai portato me?"  
Louis si stringe nelle spalle, i nasi si sfiorano per un secondo. Sono nel mezzo del mercato in allestimento, uomini e donne di affannano attorno a loro, urlando e ridendo e ordinandosi di prendere quella cassa e portarla lì o in quell'altro posto allora. Nessuno dei due ci fa caso, però, quando Louis risponde "perché penso ne valga la pena" in un sussurro così basso che, se non glielo avesse detto con le labbra sulle sue, Harry di sicuro non lo avrebbe capito. E vorrebbe dirgli che no, non può dirgli questo visto che lui sta per ripartire verso la noiosa vita di Holmes Chapel, lontano da Barcellona e da quegli occhi bellissimi, ma non riesce a fare nulla di diverso dallo stringergli ancora più forte le braccia intorno al collo e abbracciarlo. Vuole che il tempo si fermi, e da come Louis lo tiene stretto per la vita, sembra che sia lo stesso anche per lui.

“Quando sono arrivato qui la prima volta non conoscevo una parola di spagnolo, non avevo un posto dove stare e avevo un solo paio di jeans. Quelli che indossavo.” comincia poi a raccontare, sussurrandogli direttamente nell’orecchio. Harry ha lo sguardo basso, i pugni stretti contro il maglione che Louis indossa e che adesso profuma di entrambi; “avevo paura di dover passare la notte per strada e in effetti ho bighellonato come un idiota fino alle quattro del mattino per il centro.”

“Da dove vieni?”

“Da una città che si chiama Doncaster.”

Harry alza lo sguardo, gli sorride in maniera impercettibile: “e perché sei andato via?”

Louis si irrigidisce appena, Harry si chiede se non sia stata una domanda troppo avventata. Tuttavia dopo un secondo sembra sciogliersi e ricomincia ad accarezzargli i capelli alla base della testa – Harry giura che potrebbe fare le fusa -; risponde “perché mia madre si era risposata con un altro uomo e aveva avuto altre quattro figlie. Poi il tizio ci aveva mollati tutti, mamma doveva badare a troppe cose ed eravamo senza un soldo. Appena ho finito la scuola dell’obbligo mi sono trasferito qui perché mi avevano detto che cercano sempre qualcuno con le braccia forti che dia una mano.”

“Sei molto coraggioso.”

Louis ride, “lo faresti anche tu, se ti trovassi costretto.”

“Non credo che ne sarei capace.” Harry abbassa lo sguardo per un secondo, “è da molto che non le vedi?”

“Da quando sono arrivato. Il biglietto dell’aereo…”

Harry lo interrompe con un bacio, capisce quanto tutto questo lo stia mettendo a nudo e si chiede se lo abbia mai raccontato a qualcuno. Probabilmente solo a quei due tipi della bancarella in cui lavora, e lui è segretamente contento del fatto che faccia parte di questa cerchia ristretta di fortunati.

“Mi piace quando è deserto.” cambia allora discorso. Louis sospira, probabilmente per gratitudine, e annuisce.

“Anche a me. Mi piace anche perché ci sei tu.”

Harry ride, lascia un altro bacio sulle labbra di Louis e poi uno sulla punta del naso piccolo: “ _anche?_ ” lo prende in giro, fingendosi offeso: incrocia le braccia al petto, mette su il broncio e si allontana addirittura di qualche passo.

Louis lo insegue immediatamente, lo abbraccia fino a quando il suo petto non è completamente contro la schiena di Harry. Gli sussurra all’orecchio “ _soprattutto_ perché ci sei tu.” e sa che lui lo ha già perdonato, perché scoppia a ridere e si gira per dargli un altro bacio.

“Vuoi provare una cosa?”

Harry annuisce e accetta immediatamente uno strano frutto con la polpa bianca e il nome impronunciabile che Louis gli sta porgendo. Ne assaggia un pezzetto e mette fuori la lingua, schifato.

“Che roba è?”

Louis ride, getta il frutto e prende da una bancarella vicina un’altra confezione di macedonia. “Non lo so, veramente. Tipo papaya, ma…”

“Solo più disgustosa?” lo aiuta Harry, rubando dalla confezione un pezzetto di kiwi. Si siede su uno dei banchetti con le gambe a penzoloni, Louis rimane in piedi sistemandosi tra le sue cosce. Lo imbocca con calma dopo aver posato la confezione, lo bacia dolcemente.

“Come si dice fragola in spagnolo?” chiede d’un tratto Harry.

Louis alza un sopracciglio, “sul serio, Harry?”

“Sono a Barcellona, il minimo che potrò fare sarà sapere come si dire fragola in spagnolo.”

“Freres.” Risponde allora Louis, scuotendo la testa divertito. Gli mette tra le labbra un pezzo di ananas, Harry gli tira un morso giocoso al dito.

“E come si dice vorrei rimanere qui per sempre?” mormora allora, fattosi d’un tratto serio.

Louis scuote la testa, “Harry…”

“Lo so, lo so. Scusa.” Harry forza un sorriso e gli passa le mani intorno al collo, lo avvicina per baciarlo un’altra volta. Rimangono abbracciati ancora per un po’, senza dire niente.

 

PORTO VECCHIO

“Guarda che se poi ti penti…” Louis guarda Harry divertito e un po’ preoccupato, una mano stretta nella sua mentre Paulo, un omone pieno di tatuaggi, prepara la pistola. Zayn, lì accanto, sbuffa e fa ridere Perrie.

Harry scuote la testa, si morde un labbro perché solo vedere Paulo aprire la confezione di plastica con l’ago dentro gli fa male. “Non me ne pento, ho sempre voluto fare un tatuaggio.”

“Un conto è volerlo fare, un altro è farlo davvero!”

“Ma non me lo avevi proposto tu?” Paulo si siede esattamente di fronte ad Harry, gli tira il braccio senza troppe cerimonie e lo ispeziona per qualche secondo mentre Louis sbuffa.

“Che c’entra… io voglio farlo, ma non credo che sia una buona idea.”

Perrie ridacchia comodamente seduta sulle gambe di Zayn, la sigaretta alla menta che stringe in una manina rilascia un profumo gradevole per tutta la stanza, “è un p’ tardi adesso, non credi?” fa notare a Louis, visto che Paulo ha acceso la macchinetta che fa un rumore fastidioso. Harry stringe i denti e Louis si morde un labbro soffrendo per lui, quando l’uomo comincia a marchiare la pelle bianchissima del polso.

Eppure era sembrata un’idea così divertente, quando Louis gli aveva chiesto, poche ore prima “sai cos’è un matching tatto?”

E adesso sono in un piccolissimo negozio, Harry col polso dolorante e Louis pentito come mai in vita sua. Zayn prende un altro sorso di birra, dice “ti faranno il culo” in quel modo che ad Harry scappa addirittura da ridere per un istante.

Poi, però, se ne pente e mormora “ma perché me lo avete fatto fare sul polso?” con tono così lamentoso che Louis gli si avvicina per dargli un bacio tra i capelli.

“Sei tu che volevi farlo lì.”

Harry lancia un’occhiataccia al suo amico, poi un’altra a Louis, “ho capito, ma potevate dirmelo che faceva tanto male!”

Continua a lamentarsi per i successivi venti minuti, Paulo lavora in silenzio e nemmeno gli infastiditi “smettila di comportarti come un bambino” di Zayn sembrano calmarlo. Comunque mostra orgogliosamente il polso a Louis, un secondo prima che venga incerottato. C’è scritto in stampatello “I can’t change” e lui non potrebbe esserne più fiero.

“Perché proprio questo?” chiede curiosamente Louis mentre prende il suo posto. Paulo cambia in fretta l’ago e dopo pochi minuti è pronto a ricominciare.

Harry si stringe nelle spalle, “perché è così: in questa settimana sono stato io tutto il tempo. Con te. Questo è quello che sono e me magari adesso che ce l’ho scritto addosso non me ne dimentico anche quando lo schifo diventa insostenibile a casa.”

Louis annuisce, gli sorride teneramente mentre Zayn borbotta qualche che fa ridere Perrie e che somiglia sinistramente a “dio, sono peggio di una soap opera.”

“Cosa ti farai tatuare tu, Louis?” è la ragazza a parlare, sporgendosi un po’ verso la postazione di lavoro di Paulo: ha preso maldestramente le misure del tatuaggio di Harry e adesso sta disegnando due virgolette sul polso opposto di Louis, così che sembra facciano parte dello stesso disegno.

Harry cammina nervosamente per il locale angusto, alla fine si ferma alle spalle di Louis e gli posa le mani sulle spalle, accenna un massaggio.

“Tutto bene?” Louis volta appena la testa, gli occhi azzurri lo guardano preoccupato per un istante. Harry vorrebbe solo annuire e sorridergli, ma riesce solo a stringersi nelle spalle.

“Adesso ti porterai sempre dietro un pezzo di me.” mormora, sentendosi un po’ patetico.

Louis ride, annuisce, “anche tu ti porterai sempre dietro un pezzo di me.” gli ricorda. Harry si morde il labbro, perché un pezzo di lui se lo sarebbe portato anche senza stupido inchiostro nero sulla pelle. Louis gli è entrato dentro in modo improvviso e violento, ma non riesce a rimpiangere un solo istante dei giorni precedenti; piuttosto, sente di aver sprecato i primi, quando ancora non lo conosceva.

Quando finiscono è Louis a pagare per entrambi e anche Zayn sfoggia un disegno – assolutamente senza senso – sul petto. Entrambe le coppie escono stringendosi nei maglioni: sulla Rambla de Mar tira vento, ma l’aria è fresca e loro sono comunque troppo distratti per farci caso. La mano di Perrie sparisce completamente in quella di Zayn, i capelli viola sono legati sulla testa e indossa uno sciarpone che gli nasconde parte del viso; Harry è sicuro di non aver mai visto una ragazza così graziosa prima, ed è davvero stupito quando vede Zayn togliersi il giubbino di pelle per metterglielo sulle spalle.

Louis, intanto, sta raccontando qualcosa di divertente e senza senso che fa ridere tutti, un braccio stretto intorno al collo di Harry in maniera protettiva: nulla potrebbe essere più perfetto, perché le cose non possono andare così anche a casa? Harry non potrebbe essergli più vicino, con un braccio dietro la sua schiena e il fianco premuto contro il suo, eppure non ne ha abbastanza. Partirà in poche ore e già sente la mancanza dei suoi occhi, delle sue labbra, delle sue mani piccole e rovinate.

“A che ora avete l’aereo, domani?” chiede d’un tratto, riportando l’attenzione del ragazzo alla conversazione.

Perrie risponde “io rimango a Barcellona anche la prossima settimana” mentre Zayn, quasi contemporaneamente, dice “alle diciotto e quarantacinque.”

“E tu?” Louis lo guarda, stringe ancora di più la presa. Non si parla della partenza, e questo lo sanno entrambi. Semplicemente, non se ne parla. Perché glielo sta chiedendo, allora?

“Alle nove.”

Louis annuisce, senza pensare agli altri ragazzi preme le labbra sulla sua fronte, poi sul naso e infine sulle labbra. Una, due volte.

“Non ci pensare.” gli mormora sulle labbra “vuoi che venga a salutarti, in aeroporto?”

Zayn e Perrie si allontanano mano nella mano mentre Harry scuote la testa, lo sguardo basso. Il ponte è deserto, Louis lo trascina fino a sedersi sul bordo.

“Sei sicuro?”

“Non credo che poi potrei partire.” si limita a risponde Harry. Raccoglie le ginocchia al petto e ci poggia su il mento, Louis lo abbraccia sospirando.

“Sei la cosa più bella che mi capita da un sacco di tempo.”

Harry non risponde subito; sospira e gira appena la testa: “tu sei la cosa migliore che mi sia capitata da sempre, invece. Dove abito io non posso uscire con un ragazzo o essere così tranquillo. Qui, con te… è come se avessi vissuto in un universo parallelo.” ammette.

“Harry…” Louis chiude pe un attimo gli occhi, quando li riapre costringe Harry a guardarlo attentamente. “Tu se forte. Sei bellissimo e spiritoso, intelligente. Non c’è nulla di cui tu debba avere paura neanche a casa.”

Harry si concede un sorriso, “non ho mai detto di avere paura.”

“E poi,” Louis continua come se non fosse stato interrotto, scotendo solo la testa “devi sempre ricordarti che vai bene così. Non puoi cambiare, e non dovresti nemmeno volerlo fare.”

“Sarebbe più facile se ci fossi tu, a casa.”

Louis annuisce, sospira e gli bacia le labbra piene. “Non sai quanto vorrei poter venire con te, piccolo. Non lo sai.”

Ed Harry sta per chiederglielo, di andare con lui, ma alla fine scuote solo la testa e gli passa le braccia attorno al collo. Si accoccola al suo petto, riparandosi dal vento.

“Non voglio parlare più di questo.”

Louis sorride, gli accarezza i capelli, “e cosa vuoi fare?”

Harry ci pensa un po’ su, risponde “fingere che il tempo non esista, che rimarremo qui per sempre e che non ci siano altri luoghi oltre questo ponte.”

Louis annuisce immediatamente soffocando una risata, “possiamo almeno far cessare anche il vento?” gli chiede, con finta aria speranzosa. Harry ci riflette un paio di secondi, poi si stringe nelle spalle, “sì, credo di possa fare.” concede alla fine.

Louis lo bacia, sussurra un “grazie, allora” e torna a guardare il mare. Si riscuote solo quando sente Harry improvvisamente più pesante: si è addormentato con la testa sul suo petto e le mani sotto la maglietta per tenerle al caldo. Louis sorride e cerca di coprirlo meglio con la giacca, poi fa cenno a Zayn di avvicinarsi.

 

SANTS ESTACIO’

Fanno colazione in silenzio, Harry imburra una fetta di pane tostato e poi la posa nel piattino, Zayn beve il un caffè americano con gli occhi semichiusi e i gomiti sul tavolo. 

"Mi accompagni a fumare?"

Harry alza la testa, annuisce mentre si alza e prende la misera colazione. Fuori fa freddo, sono le sei e mezza del mattino e loro sono appena rientrati, decidendo per andare subito in sala colazione. 

"Hai finito di preparare la valigia?"

Di nuovo Harry annuisce, senza parlare. 

"Sei sicuro? Hai rifatto un giro per la stanza?"

"Che cazzo, Zayn." sbotta allora Harry, sbuffando con la schiena contro il muro dell'entrata dall'hotel e le braccia incrociate al petto. 

Zayn accenna un sorriso, "volevo essere d'aiuto."

"Non lo sei. Per niente." Harry è irritato perché non ha dormito per niente - se non per pochi minuti al porto -, ha fatto un tatuaggio, ha l'aereo in poche ore e odia, definitivamente, la sua vita. Si ante anche un po' patetico, poi, dal momento che si sente così legato a una persona che ha incontrato da così poco tempo. 

Zayn getta il mozzicone dopo un ultimo tiro, sbadiglia, "verrà a salutarti in aeroporto?"

"Voleva venire."

"Ma?"

Harry si stringe nelle spalle e chiude gli occhi: "gli ho detto che sarebbe stato meglio di no."

"Te ne sei già pentito, vero?"

Harry annuisce soltanto, cade a sedere contro il muro e tira le ginocchia al petto. "Mi sento così patetico." ammette, un sorriso amaro sul bel volto. 

"Per Louis?"

"Per come mi sento con Louis. Per come so che mi sentirò quando tornerò a casa."

Zayn si siede al suo fianco, una gamba raccolta e l'altra stesa sull'asfalto. "È così terribile dove vivi tu?"

Harry ride senza divertimento, come se Zayn avesse appena fatto una battuta nemmeno particolarmente brillante: "dove vivo io sono quello strano," comincia a spiegare "quello che non si mette con le ragazze, che non è bravo a calcio, che è sempre sbagliato, di troppo."

Zayn annuisce, cerca un'altra sigaretta nella tasca dei pantaloni e l'accende; "qui invece?"

"Qui sono stato io per la prima volta. Non sapevo come fosse, ma adesso che l'ho provato tornare alla vita di tutti i giorni mi sembra praticamente impossibile."

Rimangono in silenzio per un po', piano piano il giardino si riempie di ragazzi che hanno finito la colazione e si concedono la prima sigaretta della giornata. 

"Styles." la professoressa Pereer si affaccia, lo nota e si avvicina "non ti ho visto a colazione."

"Mi sono alzato presto e l'ho già fatta, professoressa."

La donna lo soppesa con lo sguardo, non sembra troppo convinta. "Quindi se dovessi chiedere al tuo compagno di stanza lui mi risponderebbe che sei stato nel tuo letto tutta la notte."

Harry, che ha già corrotto il tipo con cui divideva la doppia con cinquanta sterline e PES 13, annuisce convinto: "può chiamarlo e chiedere anche adesso, se vuole." la sfida, in un modo in cui non sarebbe stato minimamente capace solo una settimana prima. 

"Lo farò, Styles, e lo sai. Abbiamo appuntamento nella hall in dieci minuti, va a prendere le tue valigie e smettila di stare qui come un barbone." lancia un'occhiata anche a Zayn, che continua a fumare senza nemmeno guardarla e si allontana con una smorfia infastidita. 

"Sembra che io debba andare."

Zayn alza lo sguardo, "sembra di sì."

"Bene." si alzano entrambi, un po' in imbarazzo, e stanno uno di fronte all'altro. 

"Odio questi momenti," borbotta Zayn ridendo "ma è mio dovere dirti solo una cosa, anche se negherò fino alla morte dopo."

Harry ride, "avanti." 

"Sei una bella persona, Harry, a prescindere di quello che i canzoni di Holmes Chapel potranno mai dire. E se non lo hanno capito è solo perché sono troppo stupidi per farlo. Io ti ho conosciuto davvero, e così Louis e Perrie e posso dirtelo." 

Non seguono molte altre parole poi; Harry si morde un labbro, abbassa lo sguardo per un istante e quando lo rialza sta già abbracciando Zayn. Dura tutto pochi secondi, poi rientra in hotel senza guardarsi indietro. 

Sono un po' ridicoli, in ventiquattro coi trolley che fanno rumore sulle pietre della strada, mentre scendono la scala a chiocciola della stazione della metro di Camp de l'Arpa. Harry rimane in silenzio un po' lontano dal resto del gruppo, sono le otto del mattino e il treno è pieno quando salgono e i portelloni si chiudono con un tonfo. I televisori dicono "prossima fermata: San Pau" ma a lui non interessa poi tanto. Rimane in piedi, una mano stretta alla maniglia della valigia e il corpo che cerca di non sbilanciarsi quando il treno va in salita. Un suo compagno di classe lo richiama, gli chiede se voglia un pezzo di panino e lui scuote la testa senza nemmeno accennare un sorriso. La verità è che, se non fosse in mezzo a tanti sconosciuti, probabilmente scoppierebbe a piangere. È ancora a Barcellona e già sente la mancanza delle braccia di Louis, dei suoi occhi azzurri e della voce sottile quando lo prende in giro. Sta tornando a casa ed è come se si stesse svegliando da un bel sogno un attimo prima del momento migliore. Il treno si ferma per la seconda volta, il per scorso luminoso sul portellone indica che sono fermi a Sagrada Familia, un po' di turisti scendono parlottando eccitati. Harry riesce a trovare un posto a sedere accanto ad una ragazza che segue con lui il corso di biologia e che non rivolge la parola a nessuno. 

"È stata una bella gita." dice, però, senza guardalo in faccia. 

Harry si stringe nelle spalle, pensa a Zayn e a Perrie, al tatuatore che aveva offerto una birra, a Tom e Lou e alla loro bancarella nel mercato della buqueria, a quella ragazza che sta al banco dei libri sulla Ramblas e che dovrebbe chiamarsi Eleanor, anche se non ne è troppo sicuro. "Già."

La ragazza non aggiunge altro, le porte si aprono per venti secondi a Verdaguer, si rinchiudono e il treno riparte. Harry sospira, vorrebbe soltanto scendere e correre in centro, dove sa che Louis sta tagliando gli steli alle rose e sorridendo ai turisti che passano. Vuole rivedere quel sorriso, ha già paura di non ricordarlo perfettamente e sa che è stupido, ma la pancia gli fa male lo stesso. La professoressa gli lancia un'occhiata dall'altra parte del treno, gli chiede "tutto apposto?" e lui annuisce solo mentre fermano a Diagonal e un sacco di gente esce ma ancora di più entra. Quando il treno riparte Harry si guarda attorno e odia improvvisamente tutti gli occupanti dello scompartimento: come fanno a ridere e scherzare, a guardare le fotografie e a chiacchierare come se nulla fosse? Non sentono quanto fa male? Si sistema i capelli con un gesto secco, ha caldo pressato nella calca e anche i Rayban sono troppo pesanti sul naso. 

A Hospital Clinìc la professoressa di alza, fa un cenno ai suoi di prestare attenzione e avvisa che la prossima è la loro. "Non disperdetevi," si raccomanda "abbonamento alla mano."

Anche Harry si alza e si prepara per uscire, il cellulare vibra in quel momento. 

_ Già mi manchi ;) x (troppo sdolcinato? LOL) _

Harry sorride e digita velocemente "decisamente troppo. (Mi manchi già anche tu .x)" mentre la vicina metallica annuncia "Sants Estaciò" e segue la massa di valigioni di stoffa per il binario. 

"Sei proprio sicuro che non vuoi che venga a salutarti?"

Harry legge il messaggio sulle scale mobili, sospira appoggiandosi contro il suo trolley. 

_ Non più tanto, veramente .x _

scrive alla fine, perché non ha senso mentirgli adesso. 

"Il treno è tra venti minuti, ragazzi. Ne avete dieci per andare a prendere un caffè, ci vediamo all'ingresso dei binari nove e dieci. Sono stata chiara?" La classe si esprime in un coro svogliato di assensi, contemporaneamente il telefono di Harry vibra nella sua mano. 

_ Meno male, perché sono dietro di te :) x _

Harry si gira di scatto, ha già domenicano la sua classe e il treno e l'Inghilterra. Louis gli sta sorridendo, i pantaloni arrotolati sulle caviglie sottili e la maglia a mezze maniche che mostra i tatuaggi. È bellissimo, ed Harry non può impedire al suo stomaco di contrarsi per un istante.

"È la tua classe? Carina." lo accoglie, le braccia incrociate al petto e il sorriso sulle labbra. Harry vorrebbe allungare una mano e passargliela tra i capelli spettinati, solo la consapevolezza che probabilmente la maggior parte della classe starà guardando il ragazzo strano con lo sconosciuto lo blocca. 

"Già, be'..." Harry prende fiato "sei qui."

"Sono qui."

"Ti avevo detto di non venire."

Louis ride, "e poi mi hai detto che mentivi!" gli ricorda. Rimangono un secondo in silenzio, semplicemente guardandosi. Harry, alla fine, non riesce ad impedirsi di allungare la mano e passargliela lentamente tra i capelli; Louis, nonostante sia più grande di lui, è piccolo e delicato. Tutto, nel suo corpo e nel suo profumo e nella sua voce e nei suoi sorrisi urla _stringimi_. Ad Harry non va che solo perché una massa di ignoranti non riesca ad accettarlo lui non possa farlo veramente. Si avvicina un po', continua con la carezza. 

"Vorrei darti un bacio," sussurra Louis "sei così..."

"Cosa? Ridicolo?"

L'altro scuote la testa, ancora non lo tocca. "Bellissimo e... Non voglio che tu parta." ammette alla fine, sospirando. Ed Harry non ce la fa più, perché probabilmente conosce Louis da troppo poco tempo, ma è sicuro che quello che prova per lui - di qualsiasi cosa si tratti - è grande e sincera. 

Lo bacia sulla fronte, sul naso, sulle labbra, con il trolley rosso abbandonato a pochi passi e le mani sulle sue guance, quasi a volerlo tenere fermo lì per sempre. E forse è quello che vuole fare davvero.

"Tornerai?"

"Tornerò."

Louis annuisce, gli sorride e lo bacia ancora. "Sarai forte per me, a casa?" gli chiede ancora, prendendogli il polso su cui ha scritto "I can't change".

"Ti ho appena baciato davanti a tutto il mio corso, Lou." cerca di scherzare, anche se sta realizzando che, oh mio dio, adesso sarà l'inferno. 

Louis sorride, lo abbraccia, "e io sono così orgoglioso di te per questo."

La professoressa comprare di fronte a lui, un bicchiere su caffè tra le mani: li guarda senza proferire parola, poi sospira e dice solo "dannazione a te, Styles." che fa ridere entrambi sotto i baffi. Un secondo dopo sta già richiamando tutti per prendere il treno.

"Mi sa che devo andare." 

Louis annuisce ma non scioglie l'abbraccio. Neanche Harry lo fa. 

"Farai il bravo?" gli chiede canzonatorio Louis, una mano tra i suoi riccioli. 

"Io faccio sempre io bravo!"

"Non allontanarti mai dal gruppo," comincia allora ad istruirlo il più grande, ridendo. Si fa di colpo serio, poi. "Non uscire con altri ragazzi."

Harry abbassa lo sguardo "potrei farlo?" chiede retoricamente, in modo così ingenuo che Louis lo bacia ancora. 

"Tu non farlo."

Harry su morde un labbro, gli occhi sono un po' lucidi quando dice "solo se tu mi aspetterai."

"Potrei non farlo?" gli fa il verso Louis, bonariamente. E poi c'è un altri bacio, un altro ancora. 

"Devo andare davvero."

Louis annuisce, gli da l'ultimo bacio; "torna presto da me." gli chiede solo, guardandolo. Harry chiude gli occhi, li riapre. Non riesce a rispondere niente ma sa che non ce n'è bisogno. 

Quando è dall'altra parte del tornello per i binari di guarda indietro. Louis è lì e lo guarda. Su sorridono un secondo, poi Harry sale sul treno. 

 

EL PRAT

La voce metallica avvisa che "siamo appena atterrati nell'aeroporto internazionale di El Prat, la temperatura esterna è di trentuno grado centigradi." e altre cose come "speriamo vi siate goduti il viaggio con Ibera" in spagnolo e poi in inglese che Harry sente distrattamente mentre mette il libro e la cuffiette dell'iPod nel bagaglio a mano. Gli fa male un orecchio - accidenti al pilota che non sa atterrare - e ha il sedere addormentato dopo un'ora e mezza di volo senza alzarsi nemmeno una volta. Sorride eccitato, però, quando le spie delle cinture si spengono e tutti si alzano in piedi per uscire. Si crea la solita confusione, Harry rimane al suo posto e ne approfitta per togliere il cellulare dalla modalità aereo: gli arrivano immediatamente due messaggi da sua madre. Il primo dice: " _sei in aereo? Mi chiami quando atterri?_ " e il secondo " _Harry rispondimi però, che mi fai stare in ansia!_ " e lui ride, perché sua madre è sempre la solita e gli vuole un bene da matti. Guarda un attimo fuori dal finestrino, c'è un sole bellissimo e gli addetti in divisa corrono già avanti e indietro per vuotare la pancia dell'aereo. Risponde:

_Come facevo col cellulare spento? Sono arrivato, ti chiamo quando metto l'altra SIM! .x_

e si alza, perché ormai il corridoio è quasi deserto e le hostess stanno già mettendo a posto le cinture sui sedili per il prossimo volo. È tutto veloce, poi, mentre percorre il corridoio fino all'enorme spazio dei gate. Ci sono le vetrine di Mango con la testa a forma di palla da tennis che pubblicizzano lo sconto del 30%, i tapis roulant - Harry non ha appieno capito la loro esatta essenzialità - pieni di viaggiatori con bagagli al seguito, il primo store del Barcellona tutto blu e rosso e uno dei mille punti vendita Disegual sempre coloratissimi e zeppi di abiti strani. Non ci entrerebbe mai, riflette svogliatamente canticchiando la canzone che esce dal negozio, tutto quel viola lo inquieta un po'. Ha mal di pancia, ancora un po' all'orecchio e le ginocchia molli. Si passa una mano tra i capelli per sistemarsi il ciuffo e improvvisamente si rende conto di quanto sia ridicolo, con i jeans e la maglia a mezze maniche grigia. Probabilmente avrebbe potuto vestirsi un po' meglio, magari dovrebbe andare in bagno a lavarsi almeno le mani e il viso. Non è che puzza, tra attesa a Manchester e volo? Continua a camminare seguendo l'insegna "ritiro bagagli", però, perché è già passato troppo tempo, ci sarà tempo dopo di constatare l'effettivo odore delle due ascelle.

Lo vede già quando sta per attraversare le porte trasparenti automatiche e il cuore si ferma per un istante. I Rayban a specchio penzolano dalla maglietta a mezze maniche attillata che gli fascia perfettamente il busto, indossa un paio di bermuda beige, espadrillas, capelli sparati in aria col gel.

E gli sta sorridendo.

Harry si sente un po' stupido, in effetti, perché non riesce a controllarsi e comincia a correre verso di lui, dopo un po' lascia anche andare la borsa e al diavolo che dentro c'è tutto e se gliela rubano sono problemi. Louis scoppia a ridere mentre apre le braccia, quando Harry lo raggiunge e gli butta le braccia al collo non può far altro che stringerlo forte perché sono passati quattro mesi e dio solo sa se è stato difficile, ma ce l'hanno fatta. E vaffanculo tutto.

"Sei diventato ancora più alto! Come puoi essere diventato ancora più alto?!" gli sussurra Louis nell'orecchio, ridendo forte perché così non piange e lo sanno entrambi.

Anche Harry ridacchia, si stacca dalle braccia che lo hanno intrappolato e si fissa i piedi per un istante.

"Secondo me sei tu che diventi più basso!" sorride di nuovo a Louis perché davvero, quanto è bello con la pelle scurissima e gli occhi azzurri un po' lucidi? E già si è dimenticato della maglietta che indossa e che forse è vero che puzza un po', perché gli occhi di Louis che lo guardano lo fanno sentire il ragazzo più bello del mondo.

"Mi sei mancato così tanto." gli mormora così, senza nemmeno rendersene conto, prendendo il viso di Louis tra le mani. Lo accarezza e, finalmente, lo bacia. E, wow,quanto gli sono mancate quelle labbra che sanno sempre delle mele che ha rubato al lavoro, sottili come la sua voce, sempre umide. Harry lo bacia dolcemente, con la gente che prende le valige e chiacchiera e un po' lo guarda, ma non gliene importa. Non più.

Louis è lì e gli sta sussurrando "è come se stessi ricominciando a respirare adesso dopo quattro mesi" e lo stomaco gli si contorce. Non ci sono più le telefonate, gli sms nel cuore della notte, Skype. Harry si allontana e le labbra di Louis lo rincorrono per un nuovo bacio, questa volta a fior di labbra.

Si sorridono per un secondo, poi, hanno tre interi mesi da passare insieme come regalo per il diploma di Harry e sanno che nemmeno questa volta sarà per sempre, ma non gli interessa fino a quando possono prendere il trolley sempre troppo rovinato dal nastro e recuperare il bagaglio a mano dal pavimento.

Niente importa, fino a quando possono uscire dall'aeroporto tenendosi per mano.

Harry lo sa, quando raggiungono Las Ramblas, un'ora dopo, che ama Louis.

Barcellona non è mai stata più bella.


End file.
